Animeville High
by Aerisuke
Summary: Rikku attends Animeville High. When she gets there, she meets Sasuke Uchiha. He is with 1 other girl: Sakura Haruno. There's a ball coming up. Sasuke then asks Rikku to be his partner for the ball. Will Rikku be able to win the heart of Sasuke R&R Please.


chapter 1: meet rikku

genre: comedy-drama-romance-violence rikksuke

rated: t

contains minor suggestive themes minor action violence and minor language.

rikku attends animeville high. when she gets there, she meets sasuke uchiha. he is with 1 other girl: sakura 's a ball coming up. sasuke then asks rikku to be his partner for the ball. will rikku be able to win the heart of sasuke and get to dance with him and get to know him

it was a bright and sunny morning. rikku was getting ready for school. she wore her yellow bra and green shorts with a red and yellow scarf and little pouch to carry around where ever she goes. it was the same clothes she wore every day. her father cid then pounded on her door shouting:

"rikku, you're going to be late for school!"

"shut up pops" rikku said in her head.

rikku then shouted:

"okay, i'm coming!"

her father then drove rikku and brother to school in their blue van. they then stopped at the school. before rikku and brother got out, their father said:

"wow, this is a big school."

brother then said:

"animeville high."

at animeville high before the 1st day of school began, the advisory teacher would have to put 3 people in a squad with a sensei. afterward, the squad would be put in a separate class alone with their sensei and teacher. the squad would then be together at nutrition and lunch with their sensei. they would also sit at the benches with the other kids and senseis. cid then waved to his daughter and son.

cid said:

"goodbye kids! you're going on the bus after school ok"

rikku said:

"okay!'

brother said:

"bye!"

at animeville high, the parents would bring their children to school in the morning and the bus would bring them home later on after school.

just then kakashi hatake, the school principal greeted brother and rikku.

kakashi said:

"good morning. are you new here too"

brother said:

"yes."

kakashi then smiled.

"all the kids in this school are new too!"

rikku said:

"really"

kakashi said:

"yes. yes. really. oh! i almost forgot! here are your schedules."

kakashi then gave brother and rikku their schedules.

brother said:

"thank you."

rikku said:

"yeah. thanks."

kakashi then smiled again.

"you're welcome. oh! call me mr. hatake because i am your school principal."

rikku said:

"oh, okay."

kakashi then said:

"now hurry up and get to class."

brother said:

"yes sir."

brother then walked to advisory. but rikku stopped walking when she noticed sasuke uchiha with 1 other girl: sakura haruno.

brother then noticed that rikku stopped.

brother said:

"rikku, why did you stop"

rikku said smiling:

"uh, brother, you head to advisory. i'll be right back. tell the teacher that i will be running a little bit late."

brother said:

"but--"

rikku then interrupted and said:

"no buts!"

brother then hurried to advisory as rikku walked towards sasuke's direction.

as rikku get closer to sasuke, sakura randomly kissed sasuke in front of rikku.

sakura then stopped when she looked at rikku.

rikku said:

"um... hi."

sakura yelled to rikku:

"go away bitch!"

sasuke then calmly said:

"sakura. leave her alone."

sakura then said smiling:

"come on sasuke... i know you love me."

sasuke then shouted:

"i do not dammit!"

sakura then said with tears in her eyes:

"but... why"

sasuke then said:

"because you're annoying."

sakura then gasped.

sasuke then took rikku's arm and headed to class.

"i'm annoying that's what he said. now i get it. from now on, i am going to be nice to that girl and say "i'm sorry." oh come on! get it together sakura! you're supposed to bully her! i know! during nutrition, i'll transform into that girl and make sasuke fall in love with me as rikku that way, he will forget all about her and fall in love with me when i transform back into my real self. hahahahaha!" sakura said in her head.

the bell then rang.

sakura then noticed and said in her head:

"oh shit! i'm late for class!"

sakura then ran into class.

end of chapter one! 


End file.
